


Conned by Fortune

by out_there



Category: Sports Night
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-01
Updated: 2009-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-15 04:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/out_there/pseuds/out_there
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How has the fortune cookie conned you?" Dan's brows lowered as he tried to understand. "Did it give you yesterday's lottery numbers? Promise you a good fortune that's physically impossible?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conned by Fortune

Casey looked down at the scrap of paper in disbelief. He tried turning it over, but the other side was blank, in typical fortune-cookie style.

"What's wrong?" Dan asked, breaking open his own fortune cookie.

"I've been conned." Casey was starting to wonder if he should have chosen another cookie. There had been quite a few in the Chinese take-away they'd had delivered, but it seemed like cheating to take another because he didn't like his.

Dan smirked, then read his own fortune. "By a fortune cookie?"

"Yes, by a fortune cookie, Dan." He wondered if swapping cookies counted as cheating if your fortune was faulty.

"How has the fortune cookie conned you?" Dan's brows lowered as he tried to understand. "Did it give you yesterday's lottery numbers? Promise you a good fortune that's physically impossible?"

"My fortune's incomplete," Casey said, frowning. If a toaster didn't work it would be expected, understandable, to return it for another one. It was probably still cheating when it came to fortune cookies, though.

Danny looked up at him curiously. "Your fortune's incomplete?"

"I think I'm missing part of it." He tried turning it over again. The rest of the fortune hadn't miraculously appeared since the last time he tried that.

Dan watched Casey's fingers, then asked, "Why?"

"It doesn't make sense." And he was vaguely disappointed with just half a fortune. It was like... well, it was like paying for a whole fortune and only getting half. He couldn't shake the feeling he'd been conned. By a fortune cookie.

Danny laughed. "It's a fortune cookie, Case. They frequently don't make sense. That's half the fun."

He gave Danny a sharp stare. "Half the fun is not understanding your fortune?"

"Yeah," Danny replied, grinning. "Well, the other half is playing the ‘in bed' game."

Casey sighed. "I don't think even the bed game would save this fortune, Dan. It's still incomplete."

"Yeah? Show me," Dan said, gesturing at the fortune in question.

"You do yours first," Casey demanded, nodding at the piece of paper sitting in front of Dan.

Danny rolled his eyes, but did it anyway. "Don't forget, you are always on our minds, in bed."

Casey snickered, feeling fourteen years old. "Kinky."

Danny sniggered, too. "It is indeed kinky. Apparently, there's a great deal of our audience that thinks of me in bed."

"Well, you're a very attractive man. Only stands to reason." Casey reached for his bottle of coke, and sipped it.

Danny beamed. "I choose to be flattered by the attention."

"You do that, Danny," Casey said, and leaned over to steal the last spring roll. "Personally, I'd find it somewhat disturbing."

"Really?" Danny asked, raising an eyebrow.

"All those people, thinking about me?" Casey grimaced exaggeratedly, then bit into the roll. Swallowing, he continued, "Aren't you setting yourself up for a disappointment? What happens if you go home with one of them? No-one could live up to a fantasy."

"Well, maybe you couldn't, Casey," Danny teased with a wink. "I'd put their fantasies to shame."

"Obviously your fans have very limited imaginations," Casey said, then finished the last roll.

Danny laughed, "Whatever makes you feel better, Casey. Now, what about you?"

"Me?" Casey asked, surprised. "I have a good imagination."

Danny shook his head. "No, what about your fortune?"

Casey sighed hopelessly, and read it. "Suppose you can get what you want...in bed."

"And?" Danny prompted.

"And what?"

Danny leaned forward, intrigued now. "And what's the rest? Suppose what?"

"There is no rest," Casey said, holding up the scrap of paper. "That's the entire fortune."

"That's the entire fortune?" Danny repeated, obviously not believing Casey. He leaned over and grabbed the paper from Casey's hand, and then read it. Then he read it again. "Suppose you can get what you want... That's the entire fortune, Casey."

"Told you so," Casey said, wearily.

Danny sat back and was quiet for a minute. "You got conned."  



End file.
